


The Mystic of Pallet

by VioletArcher33



Series: The Mutant Chronicles [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Mutants, genetic mutation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArcher33/pseuds/VioletArcher33
Summary: The world gets turned upside down when the Pokémon league discovers that a genetic mutation has granted the children of the world abilities beyond anyone's wildest dreams. In hopes to study and train these gifts, the League orders that all Pokémon Professor's find those who contain this genetic mutation.
Series: The Mutant Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047145
Kudos: 14





	1. The Mutation Confirmed

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright notice: I own nothing and make no money.  
>   
> Authors notes: Juubi-mage0327 requested that I write this story. I agreed to write and if the first chapter does well or if I have some ideas on where to take this story then I will continue to write it. Will post on Wattpad as well to help boost the story views. 

Ash stood within a laboratory; beside him stood every child within Pallet Town that had passed the age of twelve. Looking around the room, Ash could see that almost everyone within the laboratory was afraid of what could happen to them within here and from the fluttering he felt within his stomach; Ash knew that he was also feeling this fear.

After what seemed to Ash to have been a few hours, the door they were waiting in front of opened and out walked Professor Oak. _"Oh thank God. I thought some psychopath was waiting in here to slaughter us all."_ Ash sighed as relief began to flood through his body.

Professor Oak must have noticed the fearful expressions that were being thrown his way because he was quickly try to calm the fears that the children here were feeling. "Children of Pallet Town. There is no reason to be afraid, we have gathered you all here to do a simple test. When you finish with the test then you will be able to return to your lives outside of my lab." Professor Oak calmly told the crowd that had gathered inside his laboratory. 

Hearing this from the one person that all children trusted was able to calm down most everyone within the lab; Ash included. Seeing that his words worked to sway them to stay calm, Professor Oak began to take those within the crowd back to the room he had just exited. 

While Ash was waiting for his turn to be given this test, he noticed that while many of those who went inside the back room had come out; not all did which started to cause fear to rise up within him once more. _"What are they doing to us back there?"_ Ash questioned himself as he watched the door open once again.

Just like the time before this one, the child that Professor Oak brought back with him didn't exit the room and now that the Professor was walking towards him; Ash had to fight the urge to bolt for the door. 

Though the fact that he didn't do this was also swayed by the two armed guards that the Pokémon League had stationed within the lab for some unknown reason. 

"Ash. It is your turn for your test. If you would please come with me then we will be able to get started." Professor Oak informed him as he came upon him. 

Though every fiber of his being was telling him not to go with him, Ash knew if he didn't then there was a possibility that those guards would turn their weapons on him. Knowing that there wasn't anything he could do but follow Professor Oak, Ash started to move towards the door that the Professor had been taking every other child that had been within his lab this day. 

"I can tell that you are afraid Ash. There isn't anything to worry about. We aren't doing anything to any of you back there that will hurt you." Professor Oak explained as they neared the door.

Hearing this caused Ash to suddenly stop where he was. Looking up at the older man that loomed over him; Ash started to speak. "If nothing horrible is going on back there then why is it that some of the children that you took back there haven't come outside of here since?" Ash growled as he glared at the Pokémon Professor. 

An expression appeared on Professor Oak's face that at this time and place seemed somewhat maniacal. "I can guarantee you Ash that none of those children that haven't exited my lab yet have been hurt. If you pass this test then you will find out what has happened to them. Now if you would please enter the test site." Professor Oak explained to the younger male. 

Knowing that there was no other choice but to do as he was told, Ash pushed the door opened and walked inside. What he saw reminded him of a doctors office which puzzled the already fretting boy since he had no clue what a Pokémon lab would need some of this equipment for.

_"Please don't let them murder me!"_ Ash prayed to whatever God that was above them.

With legs that barely had the strength to carry him, Ash made his way over to the doctor that was standing near the chair that Professor Oak was pointing towards. By some unknown miracle, Ash was able to complete the trek to his destination and once there; he quickly sat down so he could get this test over with. 

To ensure that Ash didn't freak out and break any of the equipment within the room, Professor Oak decided that it would be best if he explained to him what they were going to do before they did it. "Ash. This doctor here is going to take some blood from you and run it through the machine on your right. If you pass the test the machine will let us know and if you don't then we will let you walk straight out my laboratory." Professor Oak explained to Ash before giving him a promise that will hopefully help relax him.

Hearing this caused Ash to relax slightly which allowed the doctor to find a vein that he could take the blood they needed for the test and with all the fear and adrenaline that has been rushing through his body; Ash didn't feel a thing.

Once the doctor had secured Ash's blood, he made his way over to the machine that Professor Oak had told Ash about and quickly deposited it into it. 

After typing a few unknown things into it, the machine started to buzz and after a few minutes; went off. "Congratulations Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. Mutation has been confirmed." the machine chimed out. 

Even though hearing this caused Ash to become even more confused than he thought possible in one day, Professor Oak had a grin plastered across his face. "This is fantastic Ash. Let me take you to the others and I will get back with you all once we finish administering the test to everyone else." Professor Oak explained before helping him from the chair. 

Once Ash was back on his feet, Professor Oak led him to a door that he didn't even notice when he first came into the room. 


	2. The Test's Purpose

Ash waited inside a room with six other individuals. Though he lived within the same hometown as them, he had no clue who most of these people were. The only person Ash knew was Gary which made sense to him since Gary was the grandson of the Pokémon Professor who ran this lab.

The room that Professor Oak had led him to, had no clock within it which made it difficult for Ash to know how much time truly passed. When the door finally opened once more, Professor Oak appeared and as he walked into the room; he brought another child with him. 

This child that followed Professor Oak looked just like Ash thought he would have when he was first brought to this room which caused Ash to feel some relief that he wasn't the only one fearful of what was going on within the Pokémon Laboratory.

When Professor Oak fully led the child into the room, Ash expected him to leave once more but when he didn't Ash assumed that this child was the last one that needed to be tested and was now readying himself to hear the reasoning behind all this. Thankfully, Ash didn't have to wait long to receive the explanation that he was wanting.

"I would like to congratulate all of you on passing the test and I know that everyone within here is wondering what the purpose of this was and now that the test is complete, I will be letting you all in on what we have learned about you." Professor Oak explained as he moved his gaze around the room and though Ash wanted to scream at him to continue with his words, he kept himself quiet which he was glad to do since Professor Oak started speaking once more. "Three years ago we learned that within your blood lies a genetic mutation that has gifted each of you with extraordinary powers. To help ensure that these abilities are trained right we have been building an Academy that will not only train you in the use of your abilities but also help you become better Pokémon trainers." Professor Oak finished.

Though this entire ordeal had been extremely terrifying for Ash as well as many of the other children, Ash was quite thrilled that there was something with his body that made him special. "Are you saying that we will have to leave home to go to this Academy or is attendance optional?" Ash inquired of the older male. 

Hearing this question caused a slightly dark look to appear on Professor Oak's face though it vanished just as quickly as it appeared. "No, Ash. Attendance to the Academy is not optional. That was the one thing that the Pokémon League made clear...those who won't allow themselves to be trained for the safety of the Kanto region as well as the world itself will be disposed of." Professor Oak explained to the gathered children who upon hearing this had fear rippling through there bodies once more. 

Seeing that he was quickly losing them to their fear, Professor Oak once again started to speak. "There is no need to worry children. You won't be going to this Academy alone and since it is also designed to help you with Pokémon training, I will be allowing each of you to choose a Pokémon from my lab to go with you as a companion that you will keep when you graduate." Professor Oak informed them in hopes that this would sway them to thinking that the Academy was a good thing for them.

Though it seemed to work for most of the students, Ash still had a feeling that they were not being told everything though he decided that it would be best for him to keep himself quiet for now. 

While this thought was flickering through Ash's mind, another of the students decided to question Professor Oak. 

"Are you telling us that this Pokémon that you are giving us is going to replace the one that we would receive as a Starter?" the familiar voice of Gary questioned. 

Ash noticed that Professor Oak gave Gary a look that held gratitude within it since it seemed that this was a question that many of the children within the room were also having and it helped with pushing the fear away once more. Even though Ash hated admitting it, the thought of getting his own Pokémon to take with him to the Academy was helping to start dissipate the fear that he was feeling.

"That is an excellent question Gary. I am not saying that at all. When you graduate the Academy you will be also given a Starter Pokémon that will be ready and waiting for you when you are ready to start your Journey." Professor Oak explained.

That was all that it took for the children that were around him to be completely for the idea of being sent to an Academy away from their families. Though Ash still had doubts about the true nature of what they were doing, he felt a thrill at the prospect of not only having one Pokémon when he starts his Journey but two. 

Now that Professor Oak had won all the prospects over for the League, it was now that time for him to follow through on the promise that he made of giving them a Pokémon. "If you would all follow me to the back of the lab, I will take you to the Pokémon that you can choose from." Professor Oak informed the children. 

*****

Standing within the ranch that holds the unclaimed Pokémon that Professor Oak keeps to study, were the eight children that would be sent off to study within the Academy that the Pokémon League had specifically set up for them. 

Currently, Ash was the only one not running to play with the Pokémon that were contained here and when Professor Oak notices this, he wanders over to him. "Is everything alright Ash? You used to love coming here to play with the Pokémon and now that you can choose one for yourself; I figured you would be the first one roaming the grounds." Professor Oak spoke out as he came upon the distraught Ash. 

Ash was currently trying to shift through the feelings he was having at his looked at each of the Pokémon that roamed around him. "None of them feel right..." Ash responded when he found the words that would allow him to try and explain what was going on within him. 

Though Ash didn't understand it, Professor Oak assumed that it had something to do with the ability that was laying dormant within Ash. "I have more Pokémon over here that you can choose from. Follow me." Professor Oak instructed as he started to walk to a side of the ranch that the other children weren't occupying.

Deciding that this would be the best way for him to find a Pokémon of his own, Ash followed after him; his hand clutching the Pokéball that Professor Oak gave him to capture his new companion.

Professor Oak brought Ash to a barn and when they arrived, he quickly opened the door. When Ash peeked inside he saw that there were cages with many canine type Pokémon inside. "Why do you have them in cages?" Ash inquired as he walked inside to see if he could find a Pokémon that felt right for him to capture. 

"Its there mating cycle and since a lot of the canines aren't all that picky about what they mate with, we keep them here until it passes." Professor Oak explained as Ash came upon a cage that contained a Pokémon he knew to be Growlithe.

As Ash stared at the creature, he almost immediately felt his want to have the Pokémon as his own. Kneeling down, Ash slid his hand through the bars of the cage. "Do you want to be my Pokémon?" Ash asked of the slightly smaller than average Growlithe. 

At first Growlithe just looked at him with a curious expression, then suddenly a yip was pulled from the Pokémon. Holding the Pokéball up to the cage, Ash started to speak. "Then why don't you come over here and put your paw on the Pokéball..." Ash instructed which caused the Pokémon to do as he was saying.

Within seconds, the Growlithe was sucked inside the item that Ash was holding and though it usually requires time before the capture is complete; the Pokéball almost immediately dinged, signaling that Ash had captured the Growlithe.

"Congratulations Ash. You have got yourself a Growlithe. Now lets go and see if the others are ready." Professor Oak stated before turning and walking from the barn. 

Now that Ash had no more need to be in the kennel, he quickly followed Professor Oak out of it.


	3. Goodbye for Now

As Ash looked out the window of the bus that was taking them to the Academy, he didn't think that he would be so distraught about having to say goodbye to his family and hometown before it was normally done. 

Since Ash didn't have many friends besides Gary; and since Gary had become upset with him over some unknown reason, Ash was sitting in a seat by himself and since he didn't want to do this he decided to bring out his Growlithe. The noise that the Pokéball made when it let his Growlithe out wasn't all that loud since the background noise from all the other children that had passed the test that would allow them to go to the Academy.

Just like how Ash was able to sense something about the Pokémon that he was considering capturing when he was at Professor Oak's ranch; his Growlithe sensed that something was wrong with his trainer and immediately started pawing at Ash in hopes of lightening his mood.

"I am alright Growlithe. I just wasn't ready to say goodbye to my family...but with the rules that the League made there wasn't any other choice but to do this." Ash explained to the Pokémon.

Even though it was unclear if Growlithe really understood what he was saying, Ash wanted to believe that he could. Bringing Growlithe closer to him, Ash wrapped his arms around the Pokémon as he laid his head against the window. With the day that Ash had, it didn't take very long for him to drift off to sleep. 

*****

By the time that Ash awakened, the sun that was in the sky when he had fallen asleep had already vanished. Looking down at his Pokémon that he was still holding, Ash saw that Growlithe was still sleeping. "How long was I asleep?" Ash whispered in a voice that would hopefully not wake his peaceful Growlithe. 

Though since Ash hadn't taken the time to look around after waking, he didn't see that someone had moved their way to sit in the seat next to his and when he heard the voice; he was quite startled. "You have been asleep almost the entire drive, the driver just told us that we are almost to the Academy." a male voice answered back. Jumping slightly, Ash turned in the direction of the voice to see that boy who had come into the room they were waiting in at the lab last. 

As Ash was looking at the boy, he was trying to think on what his name was since Professor Oak introduced everyone while they were waiting for the bus to arrive though for the life of him; Ash couldn't place the boy's name. 

Before Ash was able to ask what it was, the boy spoke out once more. "My name is Killian Grey." the now named male informed Ash.

_"Ah...that is why I didn't recognize him when he entered the room back at the Professor's lab. His family had just moved to Pallet Town not that long ago."_ Ash concluded as he continued to look Killian though as he was doing so, another thought jumped in his mind. _"Wait...how did he know that I was trying to think of his name...is he able to read minds?"_ Ash questioned.

For some unknown reason Killian started to laugh and for a moment Ash thought that the other male was going to choke from lack of oxygen. Though a moment after he had that thought, Killian was able to get control of his laughter. "Am I able to read your mind or am I reading your mind?" Killian questioned back. 

At that exact moment, Ash realized that Killian had already figured out his power which would hopefully make life easier for him in the beginning parts of the Academy since as far as he knew; no one else on this bus had been able to awaken their gift.

Before Ash was able to speak any actual words out loud, the bus suddenly stopped which pulled his attention away from Killian. Looking out the window, Ash saw that they had pulled up to a building that was massive and from looking around the area; Ash was able to see that there were multiple buildings just like it scattered throughout. 

"We have arrived everyone! Gather your belongings and make your way off the bus." the voice of the driver called out. 

Feeling that he should do as the driver said as quickly as he could, Ash recalled his Growlithe so he could take ahold of the multiple bags that his mother forced him to bring. By the time that he had gathered them all, he had to wait for the line that was blocking him from exiting his seat to clear out and when it did; Ash was the last one in line.

When the line of students finally exited the bus, they were met by a team that Ash assumed was hired by the Pokémon League. One of those within the group broke away when they had noticed the students had left the bus. "Welcome everyone. We are pleased to have you here. Follow us and we will get you settled in the commons while we try and determine your ability." the female before them informed the group of eight Academy students.

The moment the older woman stopped speaking, she turned from the students gathered in front of her and made her way toward the building that they were standing in front of. She was followed by the other adults that had been waiting outside. 

Knowing that these strangers expected them to follow, Ash started after them which caused the other children to do the same. 

The walk from where the bus dropped them off at to the front of the door wasn't a very long one which Ash concluded was for the sake of the adults who would be leading them inside. Even though this thought process was going through Ash's mind; he was still thankful that the distance wasn't long and that he would be inside where his body could warm up once more. 


End file.
